


Presley's Photoshoot

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Commissions [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, Sibling Incest, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: The world's nastiest little girl is getting ready for her first photo shoot. She is horny as shit and willing to do anything. She meets three muscular men who are hung like horses and love illegal snatch. Literally everyone gets into the act and extreme nastiness ensues.
Series: The Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040873
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	1. Bedtime

Presley Elise lay on her stomach in bed, relishing the warmth the covers were providing her naked body. She always slept nude. It saved time when she wanted to masturbate, which was often, or when one of her family members came to visit. A huge poster hung just above the ornate, wooden, headboard. It was glossy, depicting a high definition image of an eight year-old girl in pigtails, with a pair of Hello Kitty panties around her ankles. She was on the edge of a large bed, with a huge, nude, well-toned man standing behind her and shoving his foot long cock up her tiny, tender, ass. Presley considered the poster, letting out a soft groan as familiar currents of carnal need tore through her body. It was close to eleven, well past her bedtime, and she knew what she should have been doing was sleeping.

At that moment, however, she wasn’t sleeping at all. Instead, her right hand was between her legs, rubbing her gooey, hairless, slit. The preteen’s left was turning the page of a glossy magazine, one of many on the bookshelf in the wall unit across from her bed. The next page showed a sauve, muscular, Latino, model with cropped hair, shining with oil and sweat beneath a hot, summer, sun. 

At thirty-six, he was three times her age and sported a thick cock, eleven inches long. In front of him, on her knees, was a girl of ten, with long, red hair cascading down her naked back. She had most of his massive tool in her mouth. Panting softly, Presley licked her lips and grunted with perverse lust.

“Oh, fuck yes. Feed that slut your big, thick cock. That’s it, you filthy, perverted, child-fucker. Ram it down her throat. Use her mouth like a cunt, and feed her your fuckslop. Little cum-gargling bitch wants every fucking drop. Shit, suck it, you dirty little cum dump slut. Get that cock ready to pound you like the fuckmeat you are. Show him what a good, little, preteen slut you are. Bend over and offer that dirty pervert your cunt. Beg him to fuck you hard, you teasing whore!”

Presley pushed two fingers in her slit, unconcerned about the girlcum leaking all over her sheets. She was panting heavily, savoring the blood rushing into her nipples, making them harden like bullets as they tingled with sensations of bliss. Every pore of her young frame radiated heat as sweat ran down her body in rivulets. Presley’s lust-filled cries grew in intensity as she drooled over the Latino’s tight muscles by the light of the simple, metal, lamp on her nightstand. 

The horny, preteen, slut barely noticed Kade, her father, pushing the door open to check on her. The entire surface was covered in a detailed painting of Presley, then just six years old, taking a golden retriever in her cunt. It was one of the girl’s favorite birthday presents, and looking at it always filled him with nostalgic lust. With a horny sigh, he took in the rest of the room and wondered how his daughter got anything done.

Just across from the door was the left wall of Presley’s closet, which was packed full of incredibly slutty outfits. The wall itself showed her making out with her younger brother, Preston, who was sporting an impressive boner and gripping her ass. To the right of the closet was Presley’s wall unit: two bookshelves on either side of a mirror, sitting on three rows of drawers. The left shelf was full of homemade and underground porn DVDs, while the right sported filthy books and magazines that were just right for a growing perverted mind. The room was completed by a large, 4k, television on a stand surrounded by video games and consoles. Still more porn scenes dotted the ceiling and walls. Kade felt the pride of knowing he was raising his daughter right. 

He smiled devilishly when the smell of pussy hit his nose and chuckled at the sounds his daughter was making. Kade watched Presley squirm, glancing at the magazine she was looking at, an underground publication called Hunks and Whores. Feeling his cock stiffen, he approached the bed, tapping his fingers on the nightstand.

“Bed, you naughty, little, slut!” he ordered sweetly. “You have your own photoshoot in the morning. You need to be fresh. All those toned, muscular, well hung, chiseled, models aren’t going to associate with a droopy, bleary-eyed, little girl. They want Presley Elise, the cutest, hottest, nastiest, little slut in all creation. So go to sleep,” Kade finished, kissing her forehead. He reached over to turn off her lamp.

“But I can’t sleep!” Presley replied, smiling at his compliments and dislodging her fingers from her twat. “I’ve never done a shoot like this before. I’m so nervous,” she added, giving them a lick. “What if I mess up? What if something happens I can’t handle? What if-” Kade shushed her gently, putting a finger to her lips. 

“You’re gonna do fine, honey. They called you because you’re ready,” he intoned, sitting beside her and petting her head. “And your family’s prepared you for everything that can happen.” He pointed at the magazine. “You can take that cock in all your holes, can’t you?”

Presley nodded eagerly, moaning softly and looking up at her father. His cock twitched as he stared in her big, pleading, eyes. He was sorely tempted, but he shook his head no, taking the magazine from her and folding it closed.

“You’ve had your fun, Presley, honey. Now get some sleep. It’s really late.”

“I tried, Daddy, but I can’t,” she insisted. “I thought cunning might help, so I started playing. Please, Daddy, please? Let me be a dirty, little, whore for you. I’ll go to sleep the second you cum in me. I promise. Please?” she begged, throwing off the covers, exposing her oozing cunt, her apple-sized tits, and a huge wet stain. “Pretty please with whip cream, sprinkles, and a cherry on top?” she pressed, wiggling her tits in Kade’s face. 

“Alright, you horny slut,” he agreed, unable to resist her onslaught any longer. “Daddy’s gonna give it to you fucking  _ rough _ !” he growled, unbuckling his belt.


	2. Fuck Me, Daddy!

Presley giggled with glee as her dad tore off his pants and boxers, glaring at his daughter with undisguised lust. He ran, biked and swam several times a week, while moderating his diet, so that he was in excellent shape. As he stood naked before her, Presley took in his strong jaw, washboard abs, and powerful arms. But most of all, she admired his enormous cock: nearly a foot in length and almost as thick as her wrist. 

“Come here, bitch!” her father grunted lustily, seizing Presley by the shoulders and drawing her close. He backhanded her sharply and spat in her face before presenting his cock to the tween’s young mouth. “Start sucking!” he demanded, roughly shoving his meat past her lips. Cock-hungry whore that she was, Presley eagerly complied.

The tween model loved her father’s cock. For as long as she could remember, it had been her favorite thing in the world. Using it, Kade had given her countless hours of joy over the years, and as her lips went to work, she struggled to return the favor. She started by swirling her tongue around the underside of the cockhead, savoring Kade’s intake of breath as she teased his most sensitive spot. She then nursed the mushroom-shaped head like a baby on his mother’s nipple before beginning her blowjob in earnest. 

She sucked hard, running her tongue along the entire shaft as if she were enjoying a popsicle. Her gag reflex had mostly been trained away long ago, so she forced her head down, sliding inch after turgid inch in her mouth.When she reached the base, and her nose was pressed against her father’s toned belly, she stuck out her tongue, attempting to push his balls in as well. But as much as Presley could manage was to lick at his nutsack, so she coated every inch she could reach in saliva. 

“Fuck, you’re good, honey!” he praised her as, breathing slowly through her nose, Presley kept her mouth in place for nearly a full minute. “That’s what the fuck Daddy likes. Swallow that cock like a good, little, whore. Now bob up and down on it. Just like that. Get really sloppy girl. Cover my dick and balls in your spit. Now daddy’s gonna skullfuck his little princess. I’m gonna slam it in till I feel your tonsils. Get ready, Presley! Here it comes!”

So saying, Kade took hold of her head and pulled his cock out until just the tip remained in his daughter’s mouth. Then he viciously slammed it home, forcing all eleven and a half inches down her gullet at once. His meat was so thick Presley’s throat showed the bulge. Her mouth was stretched to its absolute limit. The girl coughed and sputtered, and her eyes watered at once, but being well trained, she took the invasion like a trooper. Even through the fog of lust, Kade looked down at Presley with pride. 

Presley churned four fingers in her deluged cunt, moaning her depraved pleasure as her father reamed her mouth. Over and over he rammed his fuckpole in balls deep, grinding the girl’s nose against his taut stomach and savoring the sensations caused by the vibration of her moans. His entire shaft was covered in saliva, and he grunted with relish as it ran down Presley’s chin to spangle her tits. Her eyes were blood red, and she felt the pressure as her head was shoved down. Suddenly, her father pulled out with a loud pop, drawing long ropes of spit along with his cock. 

“Get on all fours, slut. Daddy wants your ass,” Kade grunted.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Presley cried happily, scurrying into position as quickly as she could. She could feel, rather than see, the perverted grin that stretched across her father’s face from ear to ear. 

The twelve year-old expected her father to force himself in right away. Instead, Kade fell on his daughter’s ass with gusto. He sloppily licked each globe until it shone in the lamplight and Presley could smell the spit coating her cheeks. Each flick of Kade’s tongue on her ass flesh sent small shockwaves of pleasure rippling throughout the girl’s body. The moans escaping her mouth seemed more suited to a porn star than a little girl, but between Kade’s licking and her fingering, she could hardly help herself. 

“Oh, God, Daddy! It feels so good. Fuck! Keep licking me like that! You like the taste of seventh grade ass? You love licking your own little girl, don’t you, Daddy? Nothing makes you hornier than this underage, jailbait, snatch, huh Daddy? Oh, fuck! That’s it, Daddy! Lick the hole for me! Hell yeah! Rim my tween ass and get it ready for your fat cock. Get ready to fuck me, Daddy! Molest this kiddie cunt! I can wait for you to shred my fucking ass with your dickmeat!”

Kade didn’t make her wait a second longer. He lined up his throbbing cock and rammed it in her forcefully. There was nothing gentle about his thrusts. He simply bulldozed Presley’s ass muscles like a battering ram. A lesser girl might have let out an ear-piercing shriek, and indeed, Kade’s daughter did wince horribly at the invading girth. But Presley Elise was no ordinary girl and within a few moments, she was relishing the savage assault. 

“Oh, fuck, you nasty bitch! You’re such a good girl! Yes! Hump back on that cock like a fucking porn whore! You love it rough, don't you cunt?” he growled, yanking her long, dark brown, hair viciously and squeezing one of her tits forcefully, driving his nails into the tender flesh. “You like feeling Daddy wreck that preteen shithole? Beating your ass walls with this thick cock? Daddy loves stretching out filthy little girls’ asses! Oh, God, yes! Take it, slut! Balls fucking deep! Fuck yeah! I’m using my own daughter like a back alley bitch! You’re Daddy’s twelve year-old fuckpuppet and I’m destroying this ass! Goddamn! You’re loving this, aren’t you, you fucking whore?”

Presley grunted and groaned, moaning loudly with obscene joy as her father grabbed her hips and slammed into her still harder. The force of it hit her muscles like a thunderous wave, forcing them out of the way of the invader. Father and daughter were sweating profusely, and the distinct smell of pussy and ass permeated the room. The girl added her thumb to the fingers in her cunt and began fisting herself while her father stabbed her ass. She felt the solid force of the invading meat and the mounting sensations of a budding orgasm.

“FUCK, DADDY! HELL MOTHERFUCKING YES!!!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, drowning out the rhythmic sound of flesh slamming against flesh. 

Presley had felt the first jets of her father’s cum spurting in her ass, and it had pushed her over the edge at once. Like a wave of searing fire, the pleasure consumed every cell of her being causing her pussy to clamp down so hard it nearly sprained the girl’s wrist. Presley’s ass was gripping her father like a vise, jerking him off which each spasm of his little girl’s orgasm Nearly two minutes passed before the girl collapsed, panting heavily and beaming a small, satisfied, smile. 

Kade was smiling too, with satisfaction and pride. No little girl anywhere could hold a candle to his daughter. He smacked her ass hard and chuckled as she immediately asked him to do it again and harder. He complied, coming around and spitting in her face before slapping it hard with his shit-streaked cock.

“Clean up your mess, you darling, little, cum dump,” he ordered. His voice was full of affection, and he petted Presley’s head gently. 

She took the cock in her mouth as eagerly as a child takes chocolate and wantonly, sloppily, slurped Kade’s pole, savoring the taste of her own shit. Presley sucked greedily, dragging her tongue along the underside of his cock head, sucking up every trace of her waste she could find. By the time his cock was clean, Kade was moaning lustily, but slapping Presley with it one last time, he pulled her close and kissed the girl deeply, making out with her for nearly a minute. Their tongues writhed together, and the girl moaned into her father’s mouth as he sucked her tongue like a cock. When he finally broke the kiss, Presley felt warm and loved and wanted. She stared up at her father with a daughter’s tender affection.


	3. Preston Joins In

“Now it’s almost midnight, honey. Time for you to keep your promise. We’ll get the cum out of-”

Just then, Preston came into the room. He wore white, cotton, undersized, briefs displaying the Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup was depicted as a trans girl, with her thick cock buried deep in Bubbles’ ass. Blossom was in front of Bubbles wearing a perverted grin and nothing else. She was grinding her sister’s face in her cunt. Preston absolutely loved the Powerpuff Girls, but at the moment, he had something else on his mind. 

The curly-haired eight year-old let out an almighty yawn, like a lion on the savanna, before halting, bleary-eyed, in front of the closet wall. He smiled at the representation of his four and a half inch cock and felt the real thing twitch in his briefs at the image of his sister kissing him. Remembering the feel of her lips and her eager hands tugging at his hair, made him feel all warm and tingly inside. He trudged toward her bed in something of a fog. When Kade saw him, he let out a bemused sigh.

“Preston, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?” he asked kindly, playfully ruffling his hair.

“Well, I was sleeping,” he replied sleepily, “but then there was this yell that sounded like Ellie cumming, and I thought I’d check.”

“Aww,” Presley cooed, giggling softly. “We woke the little pervert. Come’ere, Pres, and I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Kade laughed, seizing his son as he jetted forward. “She’s been up long enough now. Go back to bed, kid. You can fuck her after her shoot tomorrow.”

“But that’s not fair!” Preston protested at once. “You played with Ellie so loud it woke me up! How can I sleep after hearing her scream like that? I’m just a little kid, after all. Come on, Dad. Let me fuck her. I know she wants it. It’ll be quick, and I won’t have to jerk off all night long. You want a cock up your wet cunt, don’t you, sis?”

“Fuck yeah!” Presley answered at once. “Get over here!” But Kade shook his head.

“Look, kid. I’m sorry we were loud, but it’s almost midnight. Presley really needs to get to sleep. You can pound the shit out of her tomorrow, I promise, but right now we need to get the cum out of her ass, and-”

“I’ll do it!” Preston said, charging towards his sister at once, all sleep seemingly forgotten. 

“Oh, fuck, Pres, yes!” Presley cried hornily as her little brother took hold of her hips. “Please don’t stop him, Dad,” she begged as Preston fused his lips to her gaping, pink, pucker. “Yes, you filthy, fucking, little, angel. Eat that battered asshole! Suck all Daddy’s cum out. Yeah! Shove your tongue deep in my shitter!”

Kade could not help jerking his cock as he watched his girl push her fingers through his little boy’s curls. Presley got a good grip, pushed Preston’s face deeper in her ass, and grunted softly as she pushed out the cream Kade shot in her moments ago. There was a good deal of it, enough for a rather large shot glass, and the boy tented his briefs once the cum hit his tongue. He swallowed ardently, enjoying the salty, creamy, twang, and licked licked energetically, cleaning the shit that clung to Presley’s anal ring. Another, smaller, orgasm, rattled the girl’s frame when she realized her brother had voluntarily served as her toilet paper. 

“God, that was fucking hot!” Presley praised her brother, letting him up for air and kissing him deeply, tasting Kade’s cum on his lips. “This’ll only take a minute, Dad, and then we’ll go to sleep,” she assured her father, reaching into the fly of Preston’s briefs. “Alright, now, Pres. I want you to close your eyes and imagine a big-tittied nurse in the newborn nursery of a hospital,” she instructed, spitting in her hand and gently jerking his cock. “Her cunt is dripping as she stares at all that fresh baby cuntmeat, and she’s drooling all over her tight, white uniform,” she continued, getting into a steady rhythm. “Imagine her walking over to one of the baby beds and picking up a girl that’s just a few hours old. She tosses away the blanket and stares at that impossibly tiny slit. Then she pulls the newborn slut’s legs open and starts sucking cunt like a porn star. Can you see her tongue fucking that little twat, Pres?”

“FUCK, ELLIE!” Preston shouted, trembling all over. 

He couldn’t cum yet, but his orgasm was no less powerful. He panted heavily, collapsing in his sister’s arms. It felt like a wave of electric heat had just torn through him and he smiled as his father and sister had, completely sated for the moment. Kade made his children lie down and make out, suddenly blasting eight thick ropes of cum across their faces. Preston giggled at the ticklish sensations he felt when Presley licked him clean, before happily returning the favor. 

Presley gave her brother’s ass a playful slap before he finally scurried off to bed once again. Preston had nibbled one of her nipples on the way out, and she decided she liked that very much. Her father tucked her in, shut off the light, and walked out the door to find his wife, Jennifer, waiting in the hall, arms crossed.

“You better still have some hot cum for me, mister!”

“I love this family,” Kade replied, leading her to their room with a lewd smile. 


	4. The Shoot Begins

The next day, at 10:27 a.m, Jennifer stood in the offices of Jizzgirl Mediaworks and handed Presley over to a tall, handsome, man in white chinos and a black polo. He was tanned and well built, attracting the girl’s attention immediately, so that she went to his side without the slightest hesitation. Her mother bent a bit, and cradling her daughter’s head, gave her a deep, nasty, kiss goodbye. She gripped Presley’s ass through the silk robe the girl was wearing.

“Mommy’s gonna feed you her shit when you come home, slut,” she whispered, petting her ass. She took off the robe, revealing Presley’s sexy, white bikini, and the man leered as a bulge formed in his pants.

“You can pick her up in about three hours. We should be done by then. I’m the cameraman. My name is Leo, and we’re honored to have Presley with us today.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Jennifer replied warmly. “Good luck!” she called to her daughter as she left. 

“Right this way, Presley,” Leo said, smiling, leading her onto a professional set. There she saw a sight that set her twat dripping at once: three incredible models that seemed to be built to perfection. 

They were standing under the hot lights, glistening with sweat and waiting for the shoot to begin. Each of them was ripped, sporting well-defined muscles and chiseled abs that grew taut whenever they flexed. They had thick, strong biceps that rippled with their power, and their thighs and calves might have been carved from stone. Presley’s breathing grew slightly more ragged and she felt her heart beat faster in her chest.

_ God, I hope I don’t cream my bottoms _ , she thought as Leo directed her to her place. 

The set was designed to look like a white, sandy, beach, and Presley was posed seductively against a sunshade. Her slim, tanned, body shone in the soft shadow, and the men took in her curves with considerable interest. But they remained professional, pretending to take no notice of her beyond their work. 

They were posed with surfboards and beside lounge chairs, all of it near Presley, but not close enough for her liking. So when she and one of the men, a young, smooth, black guy named Chris, were placed near a volleyball net, she posed like Leo told her, then slid her hands down her frane. For just a few seconds, she cupped her tits, pushing them up invitingly. Three pairs of eyes drank in the gesture and Presley smiled, watching their speedos begin to bulge.

“Okay, Presley,” Leo boomed. “I need you to turn around, hold this bottle of suntan lotion and look seductively over your shoulder. One of you gentlemen stand on each side of her and-” The cameraman fell silent abruptly.

“Fuck! Oops!” Presley cried, tucking her tit back in her top. “Sorry. This thing is really small.”

“That’s okay, Presley.” Leo replied, chuckling to himself, while the girl posed as ordered. “Carlos?” he continued, indicating the suave Latino at her left. “Put your hand on her back. Act like you’re about to rub the lotion in, please.”

Carlos did as instructed, struggling to turn in such a way that his throbbing hardon wasn’t so obvious. As he did this, Presley bent a bit to scratch an itch, causing her ass to graze his bulge. The man jumped at the contact, caught off guard, then pretended to laugh it off as Presley apologized. Leo only chuckled once again, taking a few more pictures as every cock in the room strained against the fabric holding it. 

“Okay,” he said at last, “we aren’t called Jizzgirl for nothing. Time to pose nude. Calvin,” he called indicating the steely, white guy, “You’re gonna put your cock in Presley’s mouth. You both need to hold still while I get my shots,” he said as the men eagerly pulled off their speedos. The next sound they heard was a loud, sharp, intake of breath. 

For a few seconds, the girl was mesmerized. Each of the cocks before her were at least thirteen inches long. And they were all slightly thicker than her wrist. Presley had never seen dicks so big in person before. The men smiled at her admiration. It was clear the feeling was mutual. Each of them was rock hard and leaking dollops of precum. Presley stripped and got in position. Calvin put his cock in her mouth. Leo got about thirteen shots before smacking noises filled his ears.

“I’m * _ shhlic*  _ sorry,” Presley sighed plaintively between her sloppy slurps and sucks. “I * _ slurp* _ couldn’t help it. It’s so damn oompf,” Presley grunted, shoving her head down on the thick pole as far as it would go.

Saliva ran down Calvin’s massive cock, coating his entire shaft as Presley sucked zealously. Leo switched on his movie cameras and started stripping while the girl pulled her head off and shoved Calvin’s nutsack in her mouth. Her cheeks bulged as she nastily slurped, juggling the balls in her cute, little, mouth. Calvin let out a lewd groan as spit cascaded down Presley’s chin, dripping all over her perky tits. A moment later, she was running her tongue over his taint, when he gave her hair a sharp tug upward and jammed his nuts back in her mouth. 


	5. Presley's Fuck Session

“Suck those nuts, you horny, little, bitch,” Calvin growled lewdly, writhing in pleasure as she jerked his cock. “Juggle those balls on that cute tongue of yours. Nice and sloppy, slut. Just a little harder. I wanna see those cheeks hollow out. That’s a good, fucking, middle school whore. Pump that cock! You can barely get your hand around it! Yeah, Presley! Squeeze it for me. Show me how you jerk off your daddy at night! My sack feels so good in this little slut’s mouth!” he called out as Presley jerked faster and teased his cockhead. 

“Well I’m gonna ream this cum dump’s twat,” Chris boomed, pulling Presley by the hips until she was on all fours.

Calvin had to kneel to keep Presley servicing his cock, but it was worth it for the vibrations her lustful cries sent through his balls. Chris lined his cock up with the preteen’s pussy and slammed it into her savagely, forcing nearly a foot of dick in on his first thrust. She was warm and tight, so tight her muscles gripped him like a hand, pulsing and squeezing with their silken walls. Presley winced at the massive invader that was stretching her cunt wider than it ever had been, but the sensations each forceful thrust was giving her were incredible, drowning her in a deluge of perverted lust. 

Calvin rammed his meat back down Presley’s throat as Chris grabbed her hips and jackhammered her cunt. She sputtered and choked as he gripped her head tightly and forced it down, spitting in her face as he drilled his cock deeper. The girl’s eyes began to water and turn blood red. Her throat bulged as it struggled to contain the man’s girth. Ropes of spit plastered Presley’s face with every thrust until she wore it like a mask. By the time Calvin was down her throat balls deep, Presley was moaning like a hooker and struggling to breathe. At the other end Chris was grunting obscenely as he fucked the girl with aplomb.

“Yeah, gimmie that twelve year-old cunt, you cock-hungry slut,” Chris demanded as he drove his meat home, plowing into her walls. Pussy juice was cascading down her legs as wet, squelching, sounds and the smack of flesh against flesh filled the air. “Drench my balls with your fucking cunt cream! You like this thick monster up your twat, don’t you, cock sleeve? You dream of fat, black, cocks shredding this pussy at night? Yeah, that’s what you think of, rubbing that twat raw all night long! A big, fucking, blowbang. Choke on that thick ass cock while I ram my meat into your womb!” Chris shouted, smacking his balls against her clit. 

His powerful thrusts became faster and more urgent until Chris could feel his balls start to tighten. Carlos and Leo showed up then, slapping Presley’s ass and putting a cock in each of her hands.

“Jerk it, bitch!” Carlos exclaimed, groping her tit.

“Start at the head,” Leo added. “Use that kiddie cunt-loving precum slut!” He grabbed the other one and squeezed hard. 

Presley jerked both dicks with surprising skill, sliding her hands along the throbbing flesh and swirling her thumbs against the precum-soaked cock heads. Her nipples were being pinched and twisted by insistent, adult, fingers while her mouth and cunt were invaded by oversized dickmeat. She was in heaven, her every cell bathing in pure bliss when a sudden quavering wracked her stomach.

“Fuck yes, you filthy cunt!” Calvin cried out slamming into her mouth and holding her head in place. With a nasty, little smirk, Carlos pinched her nose shut.

The men cheered as vomit sprayed past Presley’s bulging cheeks. Calvin took hold of her head and fucked her throat hard. Puke splashed all over his stomach, the floor, and his cock as he continued to skullfuck the seventh grader with perverted glee. Chris yanked her hair with one hand and shoved three fingers in her ass with the other as Calvin yanked out his cock to let the girl have some air. She retched for a second more, then, sputtering and coughing, wiped her mouth with her right hand, and continued jerking Leo off. 

“Fuck yes, you filthy bastards, drill that underage cunt! Use me like the nasty, fucking, gutter slut I am. Ream my ass with those fingers! Fucking churn my shit while I jack off these perverted child fuckers! Oh, God, this fuck slut loves it! I wanna be a whore! I want men jerking buckets full of cum to me every night! I want cocks in all my holes! I want my hair pulled  _ hard _ ! I want my cute, little brother to use me like a fleshlight! Yes! Shit yes! Beat my face with that puke-covered cock! Cover my face in it! Make me lick it all up! Daddy says little girls should clean up their messes!”

At this proclamation, Leo, Carlos, and Calvin slapped their dicks all over Presley’s face. Thick streams of precum painted her nose and cheeks and each man smeared the mess with their nutsacks. After a few minutes of this, Chris shoved Presley to the ground roughly, rubbing her face in her puke as he pounded her hole.

“Goddammit  _ yes _ !” he shouted suddenly, spasming wildly as slurping sounds invaded his ears. His cock felt like a rocket launching into space as rope after rope of hot cum shot directly into Presley’s womb. He kept ramming her intensely, watching her devour her vomit until the floor was pristine. She then leapt up and attacked Calvin cleaning his belly and cock. Leo could hardly believe his eyes.

“Presley Elise, you’re one nasty, fucking slut!” Leo praised her as he got to his feet.

“The nastiest one in the world,” she bragged, parroting her father proudly. 

“Bullshit!” Calvin sniggered, giving the boys a knowing look. “If you’re so nasty, prove it! Eat my ass!”


	6. Things Get Crazier

Presley walked over and seized his left hand, took the shit-coated fingers, and jammed them into her mouth, slurping like she was sucking the juice of a popsicle. She rubbed her cunt as she did this, moaning out loud when she wasn’t sucking, until every last speck of her shit was gone. Then she laid down on the floor.

“Feed me that ass,” she demanded lewdly.

“Yo, can we keep this bitch? Carlos asked to general laughter. 

Calvin squatted over Presley’s face and lowered his asshole onto her eagerly writhing tongue, Shocks of pleasure rocketed through his body immediately as it danced around the rim of his hole. His ass felt cold as cool air hit her saliva, but Calvin barely noticed once Presley drove her tongue in deep. His muscles clamped down on it as it darted in and out, reaming the man like a miniature cock.

Calvin whimpered obscenely, panted heavily, and humped his ass down on Presley’s slutty tongue. As he worked on ramming it further down, Chris was smacking her tits hard with his massive cock. She whimpered with need, sending pleasurable vibrations up Calvin’s shitter with each strike on her turgid nipples. Leering lewdly and licking his lips, Carlos fell to his knees, wolfishly devouring Presley’s cunt. 

Carlos fastened his lips on her immature clit, nibbling and nursing like a breastfeeding infant. Her legs kicked and writhed as sensations seared across her cunt that were so intense they were almost painful. The smell of her juices filled his nose as they bubbled from her overheated hole. Carlos began to lick and suck her lips while sliding a new finger up her asshole. 

Presley’s body was on fire with raw lust as she forced globs of spit into Calvin’s ass. Between the increasingly whorish moans the men were drawing out of her, she sucked it out before pushing it in again. All the while her tongue was lapping at his ass walls, thrilling at the vice-like grip Carlos’ anal ring had on it. Soon, he felt his balls begin to tighten, and he moved to her chest, replaced almost at once by Leo. 

The cameraman had given her hair a sharp yank and was jerking off with it, milking his cock with Presley’s silken locks. But when Calvin sat on her chest, forcing her tit into his ass, Leo showed his shit tube down on the girl’s waiting mouth. He cried out at once as his ass was speared with an eager, underage, tongue that wriggled like an eel. Calvin wrapped his dick in Presley’s hair as he humped her tit, jamming the nipple into his asshole. 

Suddenly, Presley shrieked and began to thrash uncontrollably as every bit of her gave off heat. She was glowing with a sheen of sweat as her hips bucked and juices exploded into Carlos’ mouth.

“Fuck yes!” Chris cried. “Listen to that whore cum! Hey, Leo! How do those gutter slut moans feel on your ass?”

“Like my dick needs some goddamned attention,” he growled, leaping off and stuffing his cock in her mouth. Chris followed suit immediately. 

Both cocks wouldn’t fit in Presley’s mouth, but the fat cock heads lodged themselves in just fine. She ardently licked those sensitive mushroom caps, causing Chris and Leo to shiver all over. Her tongue filtered over their leaking peeholes while Calvin came around, folded her legs, and made her hold them. Now he had access to the asshole Carlos was still fingering. The Latino pulled his finger out and licked it clean with gusto.

“Fucking cunt tastes good,” he grunted, lying down beside Presley so that his tongue could reach her ass.

“Hell yeah,” Calvin replied, diving into her cunt. 

“Suck me, cunt!” Leo growled as two cocks were pleasured in Presley’s moaning mouth. 

With wet tongues greedily slurping at her cunt and ass, Presley was a preteen slut who needed no encouragement. Her tongue went to work, dashing from one cock to the other, teasing and sucking till Leo and Chris were moaning in unison. They were trembling with sensation, but they weren’t alone, not with Carlos’ toungefucking Presley’s ass so ardently. Her ring was stretched wide open and covered in spit. The Latino had never felt a hole so tight. Beside him, Calvin’s face was plastered with cream as he made out with Presley’s sopping hole. His tongue was buried deep, churning her juices and slathering her walls, sending their twelve year-old hooker soaring to heights of ecstasy. 

A second orgasm tore through Presley’s frame, searing her nerves with rushing flames of bliss. She screamed on the cocks in her mouth and felt her eyes roll back in her head, while her body spasmed like she was being electrocuted. These sights and sounds drove the gentlemen wild. They encircled her face, beating it rhythmically with their cocks. Presley was shouting through a haze of lust, fingering herself like a piston and screaming for them to do it harder. Thick globs of precum spangled her face as the smacking sounds filled the air. The men spat in her face again and again, slapping her hard as their balls began to tighten. 

“Yeah! Use this bitch like a fucking cumrag!” Leo grunted obscenely.

As if on cue, all four cocks began blasting, plastering Presley’s face in a mask of cum. The men groaned and called her a fucking, little, slut as they rubbed their pricks all over her face.

“Open up, girl,” Leo cried, and when Presley acted on instructions, her mouth was soon full of cum.

“Gargle it, bitch!” Calvin ordered huskily.

Presley complied, gargling their cum like mouthwash, causing huge bubbles to grow out of her mouth and pop in her face. Her audience greatly appreciated this display and Carlos took hold of the girl at once. He lifted her off her feet, shoved his cock deep in her ass, and began bouncing her up and down on his meat.

“God, I love you guys!” she cried, wiping her eyes so she could see and sweeping the cum on her face in her mouth. “That big, fat, cock feels so fucking good up my ass! Keep pumping it in me! I feel so tiny compared to you! Shit, I gotta piss! Will one of you pedos drink it for me? Do you nasty kid fuckers like little girl piss?”

“Fuck yeah!” Leo replied at once, getting on his knees in front of her cunt. “Let it out, nasty girl. Gimme that preteen piss. Fuck! Bet your little brother hides in the bathroom when you use it. Bet the sound of your piss hitting the water makes him cream his undies.”

Presley remembered the last time she’d caught Preston in the bathroom spying on her, and the girl’s pussy twitched with appetite. She shut her eyes tight, remembering him begging her to use his mouth instead of the toilet. She let her piss arc out and into Leo’s waiting mouth, pinching her nipples forcefully and sighing out loud. 

_ Drink it, Pres, you dirty, little pervert _ , she thought as splashing and gulping sounds filled her ears.  _ Guzzle Ellie’s piss like a good, little boy. Sis is gonna fill that tummy of yours. You like that, you dirty bastard? Wearing my pee all over that adorable face? Come closer, Pres. God yes! Drink it right from my hole! Eat that cunt for me! Drill your tongue in there! _

Her eyes popped open when she realized someone was eating her. It was Leo, slurping piss up like a fiend. All at once, Chris and Calvin descended on her tits, chewing the nipples and grinding them in their teeth. Preston had done this to her before, but not nearly as forcefully, and the big, strong, men were making her feel amazing. Leo rose up with a mouth full of her piss and kissed her deeply, forcing the liquid in her mouth. She savored the salty twang as their tongues entwined and pushed the liquid back whence it came. For five solid minutes, while her tits were sucked and chewed sloppily, she and Leo swapped piss until the cameraman finally swallowed it all. Through it all, Carlos eased her further down his cock, bouncing her on it like a perverted pony ride. 

“Time for something really nasty,” he said at last, pulling her off. 

Presley was placed eye to eye with his thickly coated, shit-covered, cock. Without a word, he slammed his meat down her throat, plastering her mouth as it went in balls deep. Carlos grabbed her head and started jackhammering in and out, causing shit to spangle her face as she desperately sucked and licked it up.

“Yeah, cunt! Suck up all that shit!” He grunted. Lick every lat fucking drop off my cock!” Presley slurped enthusiastically, working her tongue, dragging layers of shit into her filthy throat. 

As she cleaned Carlos’ dirty cock, Leo, Chris and Calvin began to really let loose. They hosed her hair, face, and ass in piss, hearing the preteen whimper appreciatively as the golden liquid splashed her skin. When his cock was clean, Carlos pissed directly down her throat, then passed her around, letting the others do the same. Within seconds, the girl was fingering herself fiercely as piss covered her body from head to toe. 

“Now shit, you fucking bitch!” Carlos ordered. “Push it out of your ass! Show us how twisted a perverted bitch you can really be!”

“You want nasty?” Presley sputtered, wringing out the piss in her hair and drinking it. “I’ll show you fucking nasty!” she exclaimed, straddling Calvin’s mouth. 

As the men slapped her with their monster dicks, Presley strained hard, contorting her face with the effort. Suddenly, a thick torrent of thick, chunky, runny, shit tore out of her ass like a fire hose, filling his mouth at once. The others cheered obscenely as his entire face was plastered and he began swilling it down, chewing sloppily and rubbing the mess all over himself. Presley fell to her knees, sucking her shit like a woman possessed as she made out with Calvin for five minutes, swapping shit until her cheeks bulged. 

“Fuck! What a shit whore!” Chris grunted as he slurped out her ass. “Yeah, feed me that butt sludge, you perverted bitch! I wanna fucking feel that shit slide down my throat while you make out with that bastard!”

“Fuck, yeah! Carlos cried, jerking Calvin’s dick with her shit and sucking like a baby who hadn’t seen a nipple in days. “Swill her delicious shit sauce, you fucking child molesters! Savor it! God, this bitch is a fucked up, dirty, shit pig. There’s more in there, isn’t there, Presley you shit-gargling cum dump?”

“Goddamn right!” she shouted, grunting and straining hard. 

Her ass was ripped open suddenly by a massive, foot long, monster turd. The second it was out, Leo slammed her face into it and rammed his fist up up her filthy ass.

“Yeah! Chew it, you motherfucking slut! Take this fist in that seventh grade shithole! Eat it, cunt. Devour that filthy, fucking turd! Prove what a filthy tween gutter whore you really are. Fuck yes, Chris! Make out with that bitch! Swap that shit while I violate this twat!” 

So saying, he ripped his fist from her ass, cherishing the indecent noises Presley was making. He jammed it into her cunt, painting her womb and walls in the filth, but even this depravity wasn’t enough. So the boys put Presley on her knees again, surrounding her with their firm, muscular, asses. Each of them pushed hard, crying out as they did so. There was a moment of silence, then four torrents of runny shit blasted Presley’s face. It was covered at once, and Chris shat into her open mouth, filling her immature belly with adult filth. 

“Yes! Drown this fucking slut in my butt mud!” he grunted at the top of his lungs. SWALLOW IT, YOU FUCKING TOILET WHORE!” Coughing and spurting, Presley complied, gulping down the thick waste and cleaning each asshole in turn. 

For the next fifteen minutes, Presley licked each of them clean, running her tongue across their muscular frames. When every last speck of waste was gone, Calvin, Chris, and Carlos triple penetrated her. The twelve year-old was airtight, and it was a sensation that she never forgot. The strong smell of pussy deluged the room, and everyone was soon covered in a sheen of sweat, but they pounded on, fucking her holes like sex-crazed rabbits until three thick loads of cum filled her holes. At last, at long last, everyone seemed to be sated.


	7. Puppy Power!

“Goddamn, girl. You’re one fucked up bitch,” Leo panted. “God, that’s the best photoshoot I’ve ever-”

Just then, there was the huge, scampering, heavy, noise of an animal and Buster, Leo’s massive Great Dane came bounding in. The beast was nearly as tall as Presley herself, and its cock, a solid foot in length, was rock hard and leaking precum. Leo smiled as he saw it and chuckled to himself. He hadn’t planned on bringing in his hound, but its arrival seemed perfect to him. It was the perfect way to cap off the session. There was no one who didn’t want to see Presley bred by a dog, especially one with such a magnificent cock. The dog was trained to fuck little girls. It bounded for Presley with targeted precision, licking up the streaks of shit that coated her body.

“Good doggy,” Presley cooed, gently jerking its giant prick. “Want a blowjob?” she asked, giggling and taking the meat in her mouth. 

The others marvelled as her little head bobbed up and down, swallowing Buster’s meat like her favorite lollipop. Her tongue swirled on the oddly shaped cock head, darting across the peehole and tasting the dog’s tart jizz. As more dog prick entered her throat, she licked the entire shaft, sucking and slurping like a wanton slut. The dog’s massive body shook and twisted with pleasure. Presley just smiled, her handiwork filling the little girl with pride.

The massive hound whimpered gratefully as she serviced his cock with expert grace. Soon, he was humping into Presley’s throat balls deep, shullfucking the seventh grader with incredible speed. The men beat their meat to the wet, slurping, sounds as the animal fucked wildly, determined to cum. But Presley wanted it in her pussy, so she pulled off, petting the dog when it whined plaintively.

“I’m a dog-screwing whore!” Presley shouted as she lifted Buster's tail and rammed her tongue in his ass. 

The dog howled with pleasure, swinging his mammoth cock wildly until Presley got into position like one of his bitches. Without further ado, it leapt on the girl, stuffing its cock in her hole with one sharp thrust. 

“Yes!” Presley howled. “Oh shit, that cock feels good! Ram it deep in my baby hole, doggy! Give it to me like the dirty bitch I am! Harder! God, pound me harder and knot my cunt! Yeah!” she panted in a frenzy. “Use your bitch! Make me nothing more than a canine fleshlight! Breed me, doggy! Breed this fucking slut! Cum in my cock slot and give me your puppies!”

There were general exclamations of lust throughout the room as Buster put his weight behind his cock. The smacking noise of each thrust reverberated throughout the room and his lust filled howls vied with Presley’s lewd moans. Suddenly, the girl let out an almighty shriek as the dog slammed his knot in, howling as he came hard. Presley’s cunt was flooded with piping hot dog jizz, and she finally collapsed wearily, completely tuckered out. 

Jennifer just laughed when she got her daughter back. “Little slut,” she smiled, carefully cradling her sleeping, little, girl. Leo had cleaned her up gently, wrapping Presley in a blanket, and each of the men had given her a little kiss. 

“You’re raising an excellent girl, Jennifer.” he praised her, smacking her ass. “She’s a dirty, filthy, bitch, just like her mother. I’m going to edit the video we shot today into her first porno. I’ll call it “Presley’s Pussy Pounders”. You’re gonna cream so hard when you see what we did to her. Take the bitch home. She’s earned a rest.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Jennifer replied with a knowing chuckle. With a smile, she carried the world’s nastiest slut home. 


End file.
